


Making up for Lost Time

by 4rekid



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4rekid/pseuds/4rekid
Summary: Jack comes to a realization one frosty morning.





	Making up for Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edgarallanrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/gifts).



Jack was halfway through his morning run one frosty November day, missing the warmth of the small blond waiting for him in his bed, when he realized it. He and bitty had never actually gone on a date. Jack stopped for a moment, his breath puffing out in wispy clouds, his brow furrowed. Sure, there had been the trips to Annie’s back at Samwell, but neither of them had ever actually acknowledged their little outings as  _ dates _ . After they had officially gotten together, Jack and Bitty had to step back into the closet, which meant there was never a chance for them to be affectionate in public. Jack couldn’t really bring himself to call any of the times they went out for a food run a  _ date _ , since they couldn’t hold hands or kiss or even feel safe enough to look each other in the eye. But, they were out to the world now. The fans had been surprisingly supportive, for the most part, and Bitty still had his parents’ love and support despite his greatest fears, so there wasn’t anything stopping them from going on a date now. With a resolute nod to himself, Jack pushed off from the sidewalk once more. 

 

When Jack pushed open the door of his apartment, it’s to the sight of Bitty humming to himself, his lithe hips swaying as he twirled a spatula in hand. Jack is simply overwhelmed; the smell of eggs, bacon and fresh coffee, coupled with the sight of a delightfully rumpled Bitty at home in his home,  _ their _ home, leaves him stunned and starry-eyed in his foyer. The click of the door shutting behind him roused Bitty from his gaze on the stove top, and he turned to greet Jack with a smile and a quick peck.

“Good morning, sweetpea.” He greeted, his voice still slightly raspy from sleep. Jack melted. “I’ve got some eggs just finishing up, if you want to hop in the shower real quick. Shouldn’t be more than a few!” He turned back to his cooking, leaving Jack in a stupor, before he mentally gave himself a shake and headed into the master bedroom ensuite to quickly rinse of the sweat from his jog. 

Once Jack was clean and refreshed, and he and Bitty had settled in the breakfast nook, Jack brought up his earlier thoughts.

“Hey, Bits?” Bitty looked up at him, his big brown eyes sparkling through his eyelashes, and Jack had to take a seconds to recompose himself. “We’ve never gone a date, have we?” Bitty blinked at him for a few moments, before swallowing his bite.

“I don’t think we have, Jack.”

“Do you… want to?” At his meek question, Bitty barked out a laugh.

“What kind of question is that? Of course I do, honey!” Bitty smiled at him. “What did you have in mind?”

“Do you mind if I make it a surprise?” Jack asked. 

“Sure, sweetpea. Just nothing crazy, ok?”

“Got it, Bits.” Jack said, triumphant, before he dug back into his meal.

 

One week later, Bitty headed into Providence, puffed with pride after a 5-2 win. When he let himself into Jack’s apartment, he was swiftly greeted by a kiss, before being unceremoniously shuffled to the side as he watched his boyfriend close the front door behind himself. Bitty barely can blink before a knock comes through.

“Jack? What are you doing?” Bitty questioned as he slowly dropped his duffel bag to the side.

“Just play along, Bits.” Rolling his eyes, Bitty opened the door. Jack smiled sheepishly at him, and it’s at this moment that Bitty realizes he’s dressed in smart slacks and a button-up rolled up to the elbows, a far cry from his usual sweats and a t-shirt. He’s also holding out a small bouquet of sweetpeas and daisies, which he gestured for Bitty to take. 

“Are you ready for our date, mon coeur?” 

“Oh Lord, Jack.” Bitty blushed. “What is this?”

“I’m going to wine and dine and romance you better than your wildest dreams, Bits” Jack smiled, his cheeks mirroring Bitty’s own. He followed Bitty back into the apartment and watched him place the flowers in a glass. When Bitty turned back around to face him, Jack grabbed his hands and kissed them, his gaze upturned and his eyes twinkling. 

“Let’s get dinner, shall we?”

 

The evening goes better than Bitty could have hoped for. Jack was ridiculously charming. He was the epitome of chivalry, opening doors and smiling and pressing light kisses to Bitty’s face and hands at every opportunity. The restaurant Jack chose was candlelit, and Bitty had possibly the best lobster ravioli he ever had the pleasure of tasting. Throughout their meal, his and Jack’s hands lay clasped across the table, their eyes locked together, and their feet in constant contact. Bitty could barely contain himself. He was so  _ gone _ on this boy.

After they ate their dessert (a very delectable and rich chocolate lava cake) and had a few glasses of wine, Jack drove them down to the river, and they began to walk along the shoreline with their arms hooked together. Bitty leaned his body into Jack’s as they walked, and looked up to meet Jack’s lips for a kiss.

“This was wonderful, honey.” Bitty smiled into their kiss. Jack hummed, and brought a hand up to brush Bitty’s jaw.

“I’m glad. I was worried you would think it would be too much. We’ve been together so long, I thought you might think this was ridiculous”

“Not at all, Jack. I loved it.” Bitty pecked his lips again, before throwing his arms around Jack’s middle and snuggling into his coat. “In fact, I think we should do this every weekend, make up for lost time.” Jack huffed a laugh into Bitty’s hair. 

“Sounds like a plan, Bits.”

 

When they got home, Bitty was buzzing beneath the skin, eager to get his hands on the ridiculously handsome, thoughtful, lovely man he had the privilege of calling his boyfriend. Jack could barely unwind the scarf from around his neck before Bitty pounced, his arms around Jack’s neck, locking him in an embrace. Bitty knocked their knees together, urging Jack to back up towards their bedroom. Jack huffed a laugh, before he freed himself from Bitty’s hold, and Jack led Bitty by the hand. They lowered themselves onto the bed, and Bitty perched himself on Jack’s thighs. Bitty leaned forward, slowly unbuttoning Jack’s shirt, pressing his lips against each new inch of exposed skin. Bitty could feel the stutter of Jack’s breath, small breaths escaping from the mouth above him . When he reached the bottom of the shirt, Bitty began working on the zipper of Jack’s slacks. He breathed on Jack’s hardening cock, the moisture from his mouth making the cloth of his briefs damp. Jack gasped, and his hand jumped to Bitty’s head. 

“Hold on, sweetpea. You have to be patient.” Bitty scolded. He grabbed Jack’s hand from his head, and brought it to the headboard. “Can you keep your hands there for me, Jack?” Jack gasped, and nodded, his eyes already glazing over. “What’s you color, Jack?”

“Green. Very green.” Bitty smiled.

“That’s a good boy.”

Bitty continued to undress Jack, carefully removing each pant leg before pressing a kiss to the sole of each foot. Bitty, still clothed in his jeans and sweater, brushed his hands up and down Jack’s body, drinking in the beauty of the man in front of him. Jack was fully hard now, his cock already smearing a mess onto his abs. Bitty glanced at Jack’s face, and when he saw Jack gazing back at him slack-jawed, he smiled. Bitty grasped Jack in hand, and brought his mouth down on him in one smooth motion. While Bitty couldn’t fit him in all at once, Jack’s back still bowed at an impressive angle, and he let out a strangled moan. 

“ERIC!” Jack gasped, his hips stuttering and his knuckles turning white from grasping at the headboard. “ _ Crisse.” _

“You’re so good, Jack.” Bitty praised, his lips now red and swollen. He steadily pumped his hand up and down Jack’s shaft while he caught his breath. “You made tonight wonderful, baby. I can’t tell you how happy you make me.” He licked up the side of Jack’s cock, before placing the swollen head on his tongue. “But, maybe I can show you.”

Bitty kept his hands pressed to Jack’s hips, his head bobbing as Jack panted into a pillow, dutifully keeping his hands on the headboard. Jack squirmed with pleasure, fighting against his instinct to press deeper into the wet heat of Bitty’s mouth. He stuttered out a warning when he felt his pleasure cresting, but Bitty only pushed himself lower onto Jack’s cock as he shouted out Bitty’s name. Bitty kept working his mouth on Jack until he brought his hands down and lightly brushed them through Bitty’s hair. When Bitty pulled off, he looked the epitome of debauched, his lips glistening and swollen, his hair mussed and his skin slick with sweat. Bitty smiled at him.

“How you feelin’, sweetpea?” Jack met his smile with one of his own.

“Amazing.” Jack pulled at the hem of Bitty’s sweater. “But it could be better” Bitty laughed, and stepped off the bed to undress himself. When Bitty rejoined Jack on the bed, Jack pulled him by his hips to the head of the bed. Jack took Bitty in hand, their eyes locked . Jack pushed himself up the headboard and placed the tip of Bitty’s cock against his lips. He brought his hands to where Bitty’s ass met his thighs and pleaded with his eyes.

“Come on, Bits” Bitty groaned, and began pumping his hips. Jack closed his eyes, and let the feeling of Bitty’s slick cock brushing past his lips and down his throat engulf him. He could feel the flex of muscles in Bitty’s bottom and legs as he worked himself to orgasm. It didn’t take long. Apparently Bitty was  _ very _ happy with their night. As Bitty’s hips stuttered and he gasped out a warning, Jack returned the favor and opened up his throat while pushing against Bitty’s hips, letting him release deep inside him. Bitty pulled himself from Jack’s mouth, his hands grasping both sides of Jack’s jaw as he pulled him up for a kiss. Bitty slowly lowered the both of them into more comfortable positions on their sides.

“How you feelin’ now, sweetpea?” Bitty asked after they had caught their breath.

“Even better.” He replied. He could feel a crick in his neck from laying with his back at such an awkward position against the headboard, and his fingers were a bit sore after grasping so tightly, but he really couldn’t complain. Bitty hummed, and began massaging Jack’s fingers. 

“Another minute or two, and then we gotta get cleaned up.” Bitty shifted and felt his foot touch something wet. He made a face. “And change the sheets.” Jack chuckled.

“That sounds perfect, Bits.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Be sure to check out the other fics written for Bitty's Valentines!


End file.
